


Climbed A Mountain & Turned Around

by melliyna



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Companionable Snark, Family, Friendship, Gen, Keith Olbermanns life is a Sorkin script, POV First Person, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had it all planned out - his friends and his dreams. Then he signed on the dotted line. A Current Lawsuit inspired sort of angsty fic originally posted as comment fic on TSP inspired by unquietspirits comment fic in the same discussion post. Title from 'Landslide' by The Dixie Chicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbed A Mountain & Turned Around

He'd mapped it out, before. In excited scribbles in coffee shops and on the subway to and from a workplace he is on the way out of. He knows he can do this, really build something great and good. He'd been so certain it's almost funny now - Keith Olbermann, taking a detour from certainty to disaster inevitably.

When he signs the contract with Current he walks back in to 30 Rock and it feels like it did on his first day except he knows where the break room is, which corridor to take as a shortcut to his office and which vending machine will give you an extra candy bar. He'd shown it to Rachel, as part of her orientation to the place and she'd shown him where you could best build a pillow fort at two am when election coverage had gotten too much. It feels weird, having too many stories in this place. Tim, Richard, Chris, David, Melissa, Rachel, Richard, Rachel. His legs ache and he ends up, on his last day, taking the main lift for the first time ever. 

 

Keith had planned how to lure Anderson, he really had. It mostly involved pointing out to him how annoying his current show was ninety percent of the time, an idea that Keith had admitted needed work, but to be fair he was also planning on pointing out the things Anderson did well and how he should come work for Keith, who would let him do them and not get stuck in a chat show. 

Richard (Engel) would have been easy - give him a camera crew, a specialist program on the Middle East and a permit to go to dangerous and out of the way places and he'd be happy anywhere (like Anderson, in a way). Let him focus on what he was good at. And then, then maybe he could give Richard Wolffe a place - something to do with politics, anyway. He and Cutie would make a great team together, not least for the eye candy (though Keith wouldn't tell them that). 

Melissa, Melissa would have her own show, all right. Lovely, in-depth coverage and genuinely focused on the facts - she's like Rachel that way - they have a viewpoint but it doesn't get in the way of facts and genuine fairness. He'd love to find her a spot. And Rachel, oh Rachel. He knows exactly what sort of show they would have built, she would have built. A true progressive voice, even, with all the space in the world. 

He'd actually sketched out the line up on paper, worked it out, practically. And then after he'd signed the contract, after he'd left? It all goes to hell and he doesn't talk to them, is glad he hadn't started by asking Dan if he wanted to do some sports coverage because he would have followed with the others and he doesn't want them here, in this studio falling apart at the seams.


End file.
